The Study in Blood Red
by astralGenious
Summary: Alice Furthers, is not a random girl off the streets from a good home and a happy life. No Alice Furthers is NOT Like that. Alice though rich has just been sent out of Baskerville where she was used as a human experiment. Now with no where to live, she moves into 221B where life for Sherlock has gotten a little bit more interesting. The Study in Pink, SherlockxOC


**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah I blah blah blah DON'T blah blah blah OWN blah blah blah SHERLOCK!**

**Though Of Course I wish that Sherlock was real and I was flat-mates with him, (Bitter Truth) He isn't real and he isn't my flat-mate *snivel***

**~o0o~**

"The body of Beth Davenport, Junior minister for transport was found late last night on the greater side of London preliminary investigation, shows this was suicide, we can confirm that this apparent suicide resembles those of Sir Jeffery Patterson and James Philimoore, in the light of these incidents, are now been treated. The investigation is ongoing, but Detective Inspector Lestrade, will take questions now."

"Detective Inspector? How can these suicides be linked?" a male reporter asked, I looked up, currently trying to hack into the Thames house for the third time this hour, my success was quite rewarding, a few thousand pounds was being transferred by the minute I was in the system.

"Well they all took the same poison, and well, um, were all found in places they have no reason to be, None of them have shown prior indication"—

"We can't have serial suicides!" rebuked the reported a buzz started to form again

"Well apparently, you can" said Lestrade again

"These three people, there is nothing that links them?" someone else asked

"There's none that we found _yet_, but," he shook his head, "We're looking for it, there has to be one!" he said, at that moment, my phone went off, I looked at the message

_Wrong!_

I smiled, and shook my head as shocked murmurs erupted from the small crowd, Donovan looked down at her phone and frantically said

"If you all got texts, ignore them!"

"It just says wrong," said the male reporter

"Yeah? Well just ignore them." She bit back "If there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm going to bring the recession to an end," she said and looked out the window to the guards

"If these are suicides, what are you investigating?" asked the second male

"As I said, these, these suicides are clearly linked, um, it, it's an unusual situation, we have the best people investigating," stuttered Lestrade trying to take control, he was failing and I was smirking, he obviously knew the man who sent the text, after he finished we all got another message

_Wrong!_

"It says wrong again," pointed out a dumb man

"One more question!" said Donovan distracting everyone from their phones

"Is there any chance that these _murderers_, and if they are, the work of a serial killer?" asked an aged blonde, female. Taken aback by her bold question Lestrade replied

"I, I know you like writing about these things, but, they _do _appear to be suicides, we know the difference!" he said, his tone accusing. The poison was clearly self-administered!"

"Yes but if they _are_ murderers how do people keep them-selves safe?" she questioned again

"Well, don't commit suicide!" he said, rudely, the woman looked at him, shocked, I stopped and listened to the conversation, this was getting interesting

"Tell them off!" whispered Donovan,

"Well obviously this is a frightening time for people, but all everyone has to do, is exercise reasonable precautions, we are all as safe as we want to be!" he concluded, this time it wasn't the man who sent the text, it was me, I sent it out to everyone in the room the mysterious man too. Wrong! I looked at Lestrade who I could tell got a different message.

"Thank you" he whispered and got out of the chair dismissing everyone.

I stood up from my chair and followed them, and thankfully no one noticed me, I mentally calculated where I should walk, so that I would be able to hear them and be ahead so that they don't see me and that I get a confrontation, I got in position

"You've got to stop him doing that; he's making us look like idiots,"

"If you tell me how he does it then I'll stop it!"

"Oh, it's quite easy!" I said, interrupting,

"Sorry! We're not taking interviews right now!" said Donovan, dismissing me, but due to my nature, I wouldn't go down without a fight,

"Oh really, Miss Donovan, I thought, that a woman like you would be much cleverer! But of course, you blouse says otherwise!" I said

"Who are you? And what about my blouse?!" she asked, fazed

"Oh, it's none of your importance, and don't wear men's cologne it doesn't suit you," I said scrunching my nose,

"What?!" asked Lestrade, I looked at him

"I said what I said, and mind you I don't like repeating stuff, I said that she's wearing men's cologne," He stared at me blankly, "Surely you can smell it?" I asked again he leaned toward Donovan and sniffed her shoulder, Donovan, who was far past her comfort zone, squirmed uncomfortably.

"Um, Yes Donovan, why _are _you wearing men cologne?" asked the Detective Inspector

"It's my brothers!" she replied irrationally, I smiled "Of course, I must have mixed it up with his this morning; he came to visit for a few days!" she said, making up lies along the way

"Oh really, I would have thought that you had an affair with one of your colleagues, whose wife was out of town, my theory is proven, by the shaking of your legs and the state of your knees, must have had quite a night, you can also see a button missing from your blouse where that someone ripped it open, someone was being melodramatic, and I would guess that you wouldn't leave your brother all alone? I mean, he _is _your guest; it would be quite rude to go to someone's house and have the person who invited you sleep at someone else's? And expecting, you showered at his house and since you don't want to smell, you decided to use that man's cologne, though why, I can't imagine, you could have used soap, or left a bit early to buy a new shirt and some deodorant, though, of course, you petty little mind couldn't fracture that could it?" I said, Lestrade was looking at me and Donovan was glaring

"How peaceful you little minds must be, never thinking? Unused, undisturbed…" I looked at them with curiosity; there was a silence, before Lestrade spoke

"Oh! You must be Miss Furthers?" asked Lestrade with a polite smile

"Yes," I said taking off my black glasses. Revealing dark golden orbs

"Oh! You! The mutation from Baskerville, I heard about you in the news, Freak," said Donovan finding an opportunity to get back at me, I growled a low deep threatening sound, but she continued "You also have siblings, Jim, Irene and Lillian, right? Though they seem to be normal, Weren't you accused for unnatural abilities?" she said, mocking, "And so they took you to the,"—she was cut off, I had slammed her to the wall, my hand at her throat, and my eyes burned red

"I could name that college you spent the night with by your eyes, I can hurt you in more ways than you know, If you were through what I was through, you would be at the same stage!" I hissed in her ear. Lestrade stared at the spot where I just was he looked around and found me almost choking his Sargent he decided to interfere,

"Miss Furthers?" he asked, my head snapped toward him

"Alice," I said looking back at struggling Donovan

"Alice, um, I heard that you needed someone to share a flat for you?" he asked

"Oh! Yes!" I said smiling my eyes turned back toward their normal shade of gold, I stood, up straightened my coat, and put my shades back on, "Do you have someone, and somewhere in mind?" I asked. He nodded.

**~o0o~**

We were outside St. Bartholomew's Hospital, a tall gray building that stood menacingly against the gray, opaque clouds, I followed Lestrade, who was talking animatedly, of a man named Sherlock Holmes who was a consulting detective, who lived on 221B Baker Street and solved crimes for a living. Lestrade opened a door to the morgue and led me into a clean white room with a pale body and a man in dark clothing whipping the body viciously, I saw a flash of white in the overlooking window and saw a petite red head quickly dabbing on some lipstick and heading out the door she reappeared a moment later and walked into the room nodding toward Lestrade and glaring at me, she then immediately walked toward the man, who I know deduced was Sherlock

"So, Bad day with it then?" she said smiling he paid no attention

"I need to know what bruises firm in the next 20 minutes, the man's alibi depends on it, text me," he said, in a deep attractive voice, looking down at his cuff collars and buttoned them up. The lady was silent for a moment but then took a breath, gathered up her courage and said

"Listen, I was wondering, maybe later"—she said not meeting his eyes, he glanced at her, from writing in his notebook and then looked at her more closely

"Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before?" he said interrupting her. She was speechless for a moment

"I-I refreshed it a bit!" she said it was clear that she liked him, immensely. He lifted his head up and looked at her for a minute and then snapped his head back to his notebook, without looking he said

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have coffee," she said trying to look him in the eye. At this he brightened up and put his notebook in his jacket pocket

"Black, two sugars please, I'll be upstairs!" he said and briskly walked out of the room. The girl, walked up to Lestrade "As long as I'm getting something for him would you like anything Greg?" she asked

"I'll have a cappuccino, Thanks," she turned toward me, and looked at me as well

"Are you here to see someone I'll just run to the cellars and retrieve who you are looking for? Would you like some coffee?" she asked

"I am not here to see someone deceased, don't make deductions, it doesn't suit you, I'm here to see the man that just walked upstairs, and for the coffee, no thank you, and unless you have a glass of AB Positive blood, I shall be happy to decline!" I said smirking and started to walking up to where Sherlock Holmes was

~o0o~

I opened the door to the nearest lab and walked in and Lestrade quickly ran in after me. I looked at Sherlock, dark curly hair, high cheek bones, silvery steel eyes, he was wearing a dark jacket with an unbuttoned white, flannel shirt underneath, that exposed some of his pale skin, dark black pants and black dress shoes, he was currently sitting at a table dripping some substance into a petri dish he looked up,

"I'm almost finished, Lestrade! Oh! Who's this?" His appraising gaze flickered to me his eyes quickly looked me over. I smirked

"Why? Can't you use that trick you always use?" asked Lestrade

"It's not a trick! Tell me her name!"

"I'm pretty sure I can speak for myself!" I said and walked over to the opposite side of his lab table just as he was just standing up I sat on the edge of his table and picked up the vile and glanced at it

"If brother has green ladder, arrest brother. Simple, why do you bother?" As said to him

He looked at me strangely,

"Thank you I already knew that!" he said

"Names are very submissive, you can tell where someone has been by their name so I prefer not to go blabber my name Sherlock Holmes, but do please use you deduction skills on me, I would sure like to see if you get anything right, then I'll have my turn.

"You're from Cardiff, but you are staying with your brother since you're here and I complained to Lestrade that no one could share a flat with me so here you are, you were the favorite child in the family." He said he was looking at me with confusion in his eyes his eyebrows were knitted together, my face slowly erupted into a smile and then I started laughing.

"What!?" he asked

"All of that was wrong Mr. Holmes. I am from Baskerville, I'm staying with my sister and I am the least loved in a family of 4. But would you like to hear what I have gathered?" I asked. He was furious. At himself.

"Sure, have a go," I smiled an evil smug kind of smile

"You are the youngest in a family of two, your father died at an early age and your mother never loved you enough, and you have an older brother name Mycroft Holmes who is currently engaged to my sister. You always strained to show your mother you were as good as him, so you went down desperate roads. All the kids in your schools hated you, so you became a self-taught, high-functioning sociopath. Your mind places barriers that you can't even get into… you know a child's nursery rhyme but not the solar system. You play violin, have a skull you talk to for company, you also had a drug addiction in your youth, cocaine, maybe heroin you use nicotine patches. I accept your offer to share a flat. The name is Alice Furthers, and the address is 221B Baker Street and I shall meet you at that address at 12 precisely. Have a good day Mr. Holmes, Afternoon Lestrade," I said and slipped out the doorway

"Doctor John Watson, fire your psychologist you don't need that cane." I said as I passed a short pudgy little man and a blonde haired man with the unneeded cane. Life at Baker Street was about to begin.

**~o0o~**

**SO! How did you guys like it? Reviews are appreciated! Just to clear up. Alice is NOT a vampire, she is a mutant from Baskerville, she can still bleed but doesn't need food it'll clear up in next chapters!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Twiles**


End file.
